


Small Details

by wistfulmemory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People appreciate the small details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Details

**Author's Note:**

> yabumi asked for any, friends with the librarians

Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn’t someone who took time out of her day for small talk. The librarians knew their conversations with her would always be brief and to the point, but they always enjoyed when she came for information because they knew they could look forward to her bringing them fresh cups of coffee prepared just the way they liked it. (They were totally willing to admit being in awe of her uncanny ability of knowing who was on duty no matter what day or time it was and her amazing ability to remember even the small details.)


End file.
